


Preteam jitters

by SuccinctDisquisition



Series: The Avengers Assemble in Bed Universe [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inappropriate comments, Nickname, Silly, meetings, two way mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccinctDisquisition/pseuds/SuccinctDisquisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers spend a lot of time together. Naturally, they pick up a nick name or two along the way. This is how Clint managed to nickname himself. Woo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preteam jitters

Black Widow looked to her partner, sensing his insecurity and transforming it into determination with her own trepidation. Things really were going to change. "Barton." She said under her breath and the blond man slumped his posture disarmingly though she knew he would be ready to strike any instant. 

Hawkeye's icy blue irises never twitched but she knew he probably had a better grasp of their surrounding than she did. He kept his breathing measured. "What do you make of this?" 

"Orders." She answered. 

Hawkeye huffed. "Orders, she says. What do you think of the orders? Time to fly the coop or stay and fight?"

Black Widow was unimpressed. "Yes, orders. Without any intel, why should we do anything?" Sometimes the man could be brash for an archer but agent Clint Barton was the first one she would ever pick for backup. Black Widow does not need back up, she reminded herself subconsciously. But if she did, Hawkeye was the only one she would ever want in her corner. 

The door to the director's office opened and the three exchanged terse nods before continuing down the hall to an observation room. Behind the two way mirror, Captain America was standing, examining a newspaper with a furrowed brow. "That's your new captain." Fury announced. 

Black Widow remained silent but luckily, her partner was the talkative type. "Not quite as conspicuous as I expected." Barton joked. 

"He's an American icon. I'm afraid the missions he leads will be less stealth and more muscle but you two will bring vital assets to the team we're assembling." The dark skinned man explained. 

"That's because we're the best spies in the Western Hemisphere." Hawkeye gloated. 

Fury turned his one eyed stare on the archer. "I would correct you but we both know you don't need your ego stroked. Good day agents." At that, the director took his leave and the door clicked shut, leaving the two field agents alone with their thoughts. 

"Thank you Boston Tea Party, that man is fine!" Barton blurted suddenly.

The red head's lip twitched. "Just think of the things that could go between those buns."

"You thinking we could get him interested in a barbecue?" Hawkeye sounded so hopeful. 

Natasha smirked and turned to leave. "Oh, I can get him to agree to everything I want." 

"Hey! Nat- wait!" The archer did not catch up until his partner had one pale hand on the doorknob separating her from the agency's new heartthrob. 

Black Widow entered with Hawkeye on her heels and Captain American straightened his posture formally. She introduced herself briskly. "Captain, I'm agent Romanov, designated Black Widow. I have been selected as a possible recruit into your team."

Captain Rogers grabbed her hand eagerly and shook it like a little boy might. This was certainly going to be an interesting assignment. "Miss Romanov, it's a pleasure to meet you. I had no idea there would be women in this special unit. I uh- what I meant was-"

Black Widow waved his nervous rant off. "Different times captain. We are also charged with tactfully filling some of those gaps for you, sir."

Clint grinned when the attention was suddenly shifted to him. "Hi! I'm agent Hotguy." The blond's eyes widened slightly when he slipped up but he kept his mouth shut. 

Captain America's brow furrowed. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I misheard you, unless times have changed more than I thought."

Barton quickly amended his mistake. "I said, I'm agent Hawkeye, sir. You know, like the bird."

The decade challenged man chuckled and his brilliant white teeth peeked out a bit in a charming smile. Black Widow was already listing all sorts of ways to use that smile in the field. "Yeah, I get it now. You ever get that thing where your mind just goes to a completely different place than where it should."

Black Widow put on a smile for her commanding officer. "And other times when it goes exactly where it should." She finished. 

Barton nodded, clearly embarrassed though the naive captain probably did not notice. Hawkeye's voice came out gruff, more manly than usual. "Well, I need to get my equipment in order before the rest of the team arrives for orientation sir."

Steve smiled down at the suddenly small looking Hawk. "Alright. I'll see you at fourteen hundred."

"Yes sir." The two responded in unison. 

When they got into the hall, the red head could not resist teasing her partner. "All of your equipment is already in order."

Barton blushed. "Shut up. I'll put it in a different order."

"What ever you say agent 'Hotguy.'"


End file.
